


Imagine Michael telling Lucifer that he has to kill him

by Skchorpion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Control Issues, Daddy Issues, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skchorpion/pseuds/Skchorpion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael would rather rebell and leave everything behind, just to love his brother, but these are the orders from God and everybody expects him to get it done. Even Lucifer. If they would only know…</p><p>Spoilers: Season 5 episode 22 (Swan Song)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Michael telling Lucifer that he has to kill him

“Dad said I might have to kill you.”

“What? Why?”  
Hurt in these bright eyes that no human can see.  
“I don’t think I will ever be capable of doing that…”  
“But why? Does me hate me or something? What have I done so bad that… Just why?”

Angels are not supposed to have feelings nor questions. They are the warriors of the Lord, always doing what is asked. He had made them that way. But just …why did God make angels love everyone and then make them murder the ones they loved the most?

“I don’t know. I shouldn’t even question his choices, but this thime I can’t do it. I love you!”

Michael feels his brothers arms wrapped around him, his shining wings curled around them and he just can’t stand it, knowing he soon has to rip him apart. Millenniums feel like seconds to them. Tears shatter into pieces as the fall on the ground.

 

\-------------------------------------

That was then.  
Now he sees Lucifer through the eyes of a vessel. Yes, the important moment is here. This is the purpose of Michael’s existence. Yet he still thinks of the other ways it could and should’ve ended.  
Michael can’t see any differences from the last time they had met, even after everything Lucifer had done… He was still his brother. The one he had always protected and loved. He still looks as beautiful as he has ever been, grace glowing through the skin of his true vessel, Sam Winchester.

“It’s good to see you, Michael.”  
“You, too. It’s been to long…”  
“Can you believe, it’s finally here?”  
“No. Not really.”

Michael would rather rebell and leave everything behind, just to love his brother, but these are the orders from God and everybody expects him to get it done. Even Lucifer. If they would only know…

He is strong, stronger than any other angel, but so is Lucifer. They both have a weakness, it just depends on who can find enough courage first. Michael wonders, if he ever will…

What if he just let go? There would be no world, no grief, no feelings at all. No angels. No God. Wouldn’t it be better? Why should he end his own brother’s life for the greater goods? For justice? So everybody else can be happy exept them?

The doubt deepens as Lucifer says the same thoughts out loud. God made him that way. God wanted the devil. But why do they have to kill each other, then? What’s the point?

“I’m… sorry. I- I can’t do that. I’m a good son,and I have my orders.”  
“But you don’t have to follow them.”

Suddenly, Michael gets angry.  
“You want me to rebell? Now? I’m not like you!”  
“Please, Michael…”  
“You haven’t changed a bit, little brother. Always blaming evrybody but yourself! We were together. We were happy! But you betrayed me, all of us! And you made our Father leave!”  
“No one makes Dad do anything, He is doing this to US!”  
“You’re a monster, Lucifer. And I have to kill you.”

Michael hates himself for saying that, he hates the way he loves his brother and how his brother doesn’t want to fight, either. So he tries to make Lucifer angry at him, maybe that way it would be easier to both of them.

~ and then… “I’ve got somethin’ to say…”


End file.
